Archmage Arugal
Archmage Arugal is a former mage of Dalaran who lives within the ruins of Shadowfang Keep. Arugal was once a member of the Kirin Tor of Dalaran. However after the Scourge destroyed Dalaran and many of the wizards died in battle and rose soon after, adding their former might to the growing Scourge, he fled to Shadowfang Keep which looms above Pyrewood Village. Frustrated by their lack of progress, and against the advice of his peers, Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. He still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus — and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Attacks and abilities *'Basic melee' — Does 162 to 215 physical damage to an enemy in melee, which is mitigated by armor. *'Void Bolt' — Deals 219 to 255 shadow damage to single target. *'Teleport' — Teleports Arugal to a random spot in the room, and will then cast more Void Bolts to your group. *'Thundershock' — Inflicts 64 to 86 nature damage to nearby enemies, stunning them for 5 seconds. *'Arugal's Curse' — Transforms a party member into a Worgen, making them lose control of their character and attack the rest of the group for 10 seconds. Strategy Arugal is without a doubt the most difficult of the low level bosses. Although since the changes in patch 2.3.0, he is fairly easy to defeat by a good group. Unlike the bosses of Wailing Caverns or the Deadmines he is more than simply tank and spank/CC. Arugal has three abilities: Void Bolt, Teleport, and a werewolf control ability that transforms one of your party into a Worgen — which will then attack the rest of the party. The Void Bolts are very powerful, dealing up to 255 damage. Arugal is extremely capable of three and four-shotting party members. A tank or member with high health are the only ones who will be able to survive continuous aggro, and he will need large amounts of healing and perhaps shielding. Arugal's room is divided: You enter it on top of a raised platform out of his aggro range. This platform goes around the right side of the room. The room is sunken down to the floor below you, where there are three Sons of Arugal. You will need to pull these. On a small raised platform across from where you enter is Arugal. At several points throughout the fight, Arugal teleports to the other raised platform. It is a good idea to not chase him, as he will teleport back in a few seconds, and melee can quickly pick up DPS when he returns. Ranged DPS should continue attacking and your healer should keep up the healing until he teleports back. A valid tactic, if you have a Priest or Warlock who is capable of doing so, is to use Mana Burn or Drain Mana on him. If you can get rid of Arugal's mana he can no longer cast Void Bolts, and his threat to the party (provided your tank is still alive) is almost eliminated. Warriors with Shield Bash, Rogues with Kick, Shamans with Earth Shock, Feral Druids with Feral Charge and other classes with interruption abilities should try to stop his casting as much as possible. The other danger is the Worgen transform ability. Arugal will shout "Release your rage!" when casting this. Whoever is transformed will begin attacking the party - they should be Polymorphed or feared, the worgen spell only lasts for 10 seconds. There is also the chance that the transformed party member will heal Arugal. The fight is about being able to keep the party alive long enough to kill him and keeping the werewolfed person under control - Arugal has far, far more mana than your healers at this level and when your priest can no longer heal, he will still be able to use Void Bolt. Keep a few healing or mana potions as you should for any final boss of an instance. Arugal's monologue to Deathstalker Vincent :"I have changed my mind loyal servants, you do not need to bring the prisoner all the way to my study, I will deal with him here and now. Vincent! You and your pathetic ilk will find no more success in routing my sons and I than those beggardly remnants of the Kirin Tor. If you will not serve my Master with your sword and knowledge of his enemies...Your moldering remains will serve ME as a testament to what happens when one is foolish enough to trespass in my domain!" Other quotes *"Who dares interfere with the Sons of Arugal?" — after killing Fenrus *Aggro: "You, too, shall serve!" *Player death: "Another falls!" *A player is transformed into a Worgen: "Release your rage!" Quests * Loot Patch changes Wrath of the Lich King , in Grizzly Hills]] In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Arthas has discovered Arugal's activities and has brought him back from the dead to work for him. This also means that there are several Worgen allied with the Scourge in Northrend and in particular, the Grizzly Hills. Arugal's ghost resides at Shadowfang Tower on Bloodmoon Isle off the coast of the Grizzly Hills. The San'layn, a group of elven princes who have become darkfallen, traveled to Silverpine to resurrect Arugal in the Lich King's service by conducting a ritual in Pyrewood Village at the foot of Shadowfang Keep. This can be played out in the quest . References External links Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Shadowfang Keep mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Archmages